


Who the F*ck Was This Guy

by Whoolopacindy



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Jealous Uchiha Sasuke, My First Work in This Fandom, SasuSaku - Freeform, Why is todoroki here?, don’t know how to tag lol, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoolopacindy/pseuds/Whoolopacindy
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is back in Konoha determined to see Sakura, but who the f*ck is this guy with Sakura?!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Todoroki Shouto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Who the F*ck Was This Guy

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I’m not a great writer but I figured I could try. Please go easy on me if you comment lol. And yes, I stole shouto todoroki from BNHA for this fic.

Sasuke slows his steps to a halt once the tall, forest green gates of his village come into view. Even from a distance, he can see a difference in its appearance. The gates are much more vibrant than the last time he saw them, two years ago. A hopeful sign of Konohas’ recovery compared to the faded and dull color they were when he set off on an undercover mission.

The mission took him to an island off the coast of The Land of Lightning, where he was instructed to infiltrate a group of bandits who were suspected of kidnapping children and selling them into sex trafficking. Easy. Or so he thought. Through time, Sasuke worked his way up the chain of command, gaining trust and greater information of how truy nefarious the operation was. Human trafficking was no longer the only issue anymore. Plans on a quiet infiltration and takeover of The Land of Frost, situated between Lightning and Hot Water, seemed to be their true objective. A mercenary group of missing-nin, who called themselves Chōchinbi, seemed to be in control, however, their true ring leader was pulling the strings of the show from the shadows. And they seemed to have no issues where money and manpower was concerned. 

The world was still feeling the aftershocks from the Fourth Shinobi War just over three and a half years ago. And although the larger shinobi villages were still allied, peace never seemed to last too long. Rebellion groups wishing to establish power, from the crumbled foundation left after the war, were popping up left and right. 

Sasuke chose to return to the village to relay his report on Chōchinbi (after single-handedly sabotaging and halting the faction he infiltrated,) to the Hokage. Although, he would be lying to himself if he were to say that was the only reason he was returning to Konoha. Thoughts of soft cherry blossom petals and nephrite jade filled his mind. Sweet smiles, short but gentle touches and the dreamy, soothing voice of one Sakura Haruno made Sasuke continue on, albeit at a brisker pace. 

Sasuke thought back to his last interaction with Sakura while Izumo and Kotetsu finished his check in process. He had just been pardoned and was being seen off by Kakashi and herself, at these very gates. The rosiness of her cheeks when she asked to join him had stirred a warm feeling in his chest. But, his journey of redemption was his alone, and so he poked her forehead and promised to see her when he returned. 

Throughout his journey, his thoughts would return to Sakura every night. The comfort he felt made him realise just how precious she is to him and that he wanted more than just friendship. She wrote to him every two months, however his last letter was written six months ago. Maybe due to him being undercover, but he wasn't sure. Every letter would detail what she and the Konoha Rookie 11 were up to. Wishes of his safety and good health were always included and signed ‘love, Sakura.’ Although he never wrote back, he did keep every letter she sent in a pocket in his cape, by his heart. 

Now that he was back in the village, he could not help but to search for her chakra on his way to the Hokage Tower. He sensed her on the West side of the village, most likely in the hospital, where he knew she spent most of her time while not on missions. A small fluttering in his stomach made him want to debrief and plan with Kakashi as fast as possible, so he could maybe steal her away for some lunch. Really, all he wanted was to see her and be around her warmth no matter what they were doing.

He walked up the stairs of the Hokage Tower, people parting out of his way without prompting. It seems he was still not totally welcomed back by everyone in the village. Which was understandable as even he has not forgiven himself. He flared his chakra before opening the doors to Kakashi’s office and entered. The office was just as he last saw, messy towers of paperwork were stacked on either side of the Hokage’s desk, with a fatigued appearing Kakashi’s back hunched over signing whatever scroll was in front of him. He lifted his head up after his final pen stroke and gave Sasuke a familiar smiling crinkle of his eyes.  
“Sasuke, it’s good to see you,” welcomed Kakashi. 

*********************

Sasuke spent more time with the Hokage than he originally planned, thanks to an energetic Naruto jumping through the office’s open window. He only got out of being dragged to Ichiraku’s by Naruto thanks to Kakashi, claiming he needed to stay for more Hokage training. He suspected Kakashi knew where he really wanted to be. It was well past lunch, but he had hopes he could still borrow some of Sakura’s time. Sensing her chakra still on the west side of the village, he began heading towards her, taking the rooftops to avoid the stares of the citizens. Once he was closer to the hospital, he felt Sakura’s chakra move towards the merchant quarter, more than likely she must be finished with her shift and shopping for something. He suppressed his chakra and he began to follow in her direction. The fluttering in his stomach returned and it was more intense than before, though not unpleasant. If anything, it was thrilling. He could not remember feeling anything so fiercely other than anger in so long. 

Her chakra stopped just as he was catching up to her. The smells from the merchant quarter began to fill his nose, sweet and savory scents made his stomach grumble quietly, reminding him he had not eaten since before he entered the village. His eyes searched the crowd for only a moment before cotton candy hair stole his attention. She was standing in front of a dango cart. Her back was to him, but he couldn't help to appreciate what he saw. Her hair had grown longer since he saw her last, ending at her shoulder blades. Her silky arms were revealed thanks to the red vest she wore, with the familiar white crest present on her back. His eyes travel down, noting her soft curves thanks to the tight black skirt she was wearing. Traveling down further, his eyes took in smooth, long and sculpted legs. Oh, how many dreams he had about those legs wrapping around him. He could not wait any longer; He jumped down from the roof and landed silently a few meters from her. 

She must have noticed him because she tensed and turned her head to the left in his direction. How she noticed him with his chakra completely masked, he was unsure, but that did not matter now. Because seafoam met onyx and the world stopped. His eyes unknowingly shifted to crimson and followed her lips parting to take in a gasp of air. He could not believe just how much more beautiful she had gotten, it almost felt impossible. Their moment was broken by the vendor who waved her attention and Sasuke’s eyes reverted to black. She turned around to pick up her order and gave thanks with a small bow. 

With her food bagged and held in her right hand, she faced Sasuke again with a small smile, reddened cheeks and a wave with her free hand. His heart skipped and his lip corners twitched into a reciprocating smile. Well, what would be considered a smile to an Uchiha. They made mutual steps towards each other, stopping only an arms length away. 

“Welcome home, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura said, almost a whisper. Her sweet voice saying what he has not heard so sincerely since his mother died warmed his soul. 

“Tadaima, Sakura,” he replied, with as much tenderness as he could. 'I'm back home for you' is what he wishes he could say. He heard her small gasp and knew she could feel his sincerity, and she gave him a beaming smile in return. His heart stuttered in his chest. The euphoric sensation in his heart was almost too much, but at the same time not enough. 

When traveling and while he was undercover, he planned several ways to ask Sakura on a date. But his mind drew a blank with her in front of him now. She asked how his travels were and how long he was planning on staying in the village, to which he provided short answers, still nervously planning how to ask her out now. A small silence filled the space between them once he answered her questions. Just as he opened his mouth to ask Sakura to have dinner with him, another voice called out "Sakura-chan." Turning their heads in the direction of the new voice, Sasuke saw a tall and lean man who appeared to be around their age, whose eyes were shifting between them a few times, before finally settling on Sakura. 

The warm feeling in his chest dimmed to make room for a new feeling: wariness. The man was a few centimeters taller than Sasuke, and had dual colored hair, cut to a long bowl cut with a triple bang fringe. His hair was evenly split down the middle, white on his right side and crimson on his left. His eyes were heterochromatic and thin, an almost crystal blue on his left and a steel grey on his right. He had a large burn scar on the left side of his face, from his hairline to halfway down his left cheek. He wore the classic Jonin outfit, a navy crew neck styled long sleeved shirt, dark pants with the ends fastened to his ankle with white bandage wraps, standard blue sandals and a Jonin vest. He had a sharp jawline and angular cheekbones. If Sasuke had to, he would describe the man as handsome, even with the burn scar. Judging by the heart eyed looks on several passers-byers, they would agree with his assessment. 

The man seemed to be analyzing Sasuke as well, looking him up and down with cold, calculating eyes. He then brought his eyes back to Sakura's and they softened. Not the way Naruto's did when he saw Sakura. No. His eyes held a longing and possessive quality, and his eyes were on hers. Sasuke loathed this man already, and he didn't even know his name. 

"I see you picked up our dango. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting long, Sakura-chan," he said with his soft spoken voice. Although his volume did not project, his low tone held a quality of authority that made you focus on every word he said. And Sasuke definitely noticed the familiar honorific he used while talking to Sakura. 

"Oh! You're hardly late. And I did, thank you for ordering and paying in advance Shouto-kun," she replied happily and he gave her an appreciative hum. Then her eyes widened slightly, as if remembering something. She turned towards Sasuke and looked slightly embarrassed. 

"Forgive me for not introducing the two of you property!" She blurted out loudly and bowed. "Sasuke-kun, this is Todoroki Shouto." She motioned with her hands back and forth between the two, "And Shouto-kun, this is Uchiha Sasuke, my old teammate." 

The men stared each other down for a second before giving each other a very small bow of their heads. Sakura had an incredulous look on her face by their actions. Though Sasuke could not see her, because he was continuing to have a silent dialogue with this Todoroki bastard. 

Their eyes both conveyed to each other they both had staked a claim on Sakura. Neither seemed to drop their stare down anytime soon. However, the familiar yelling of "Sasuke-teme!!" from down the road stole their attention. Sasuke suppressed a groan at the disruption just as Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and his other around Sakura’s, bringing them into his sides. 

"I finally got away from Kaka-sensei! Can you believe he had me doing nothing but paperwork!" Naruto whined loudly. Sasuke heard Sakura giggle a little before she spoke, which made the butterflies in his stomach erupt. 

"Well better to get used to it now, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, yeah," he added and then beamed at their other guest, "oh! Hey Todoroki-san! I got excited finding Sasuke-teme. I forgot to say hi!" 

"It's fine," Todoroki replied and greeted Naruto before turning towards the pinkette, "Sakura-chan and I actually have plans and dango that is getting cold, so please do not let us keep you and Uchiha-san any longer." 

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and snapped to meet Todoroki's mismatched ones, and found a satisfied gleam. Who the fuck was this guy and why did he have plans that involved dango with his Sakura?! Did Sakura harbor feelings for Todoroki? Is this why he hadn't received a letter from her in over 6 months? His mind continued to lay on scenario after scenario until he heard her voice.

"Oh, that's right," Sakura hummed. She turned to look between Todoroki and Sasuke. She looked to Naruto smiling before saying "Um, I have to go, but maybe we can get lunch tomorrow as team 7 again? We can drag Yamato-senpai, Sai and Kakashi-sensei along, too!"

Naruto of course agreed and rushed Sakura and the dual colored man away. But not before Sasuke could see Todoroki place his hand on the small of Sakura's back, leading the way while smiling in her direction. Then he turned his head towards Sasuke giving him a satisfied smirk that he was the one walking away with Sakura. Like he won. 

The familiar feeling of rage and confusion tore the butterflies in his stomach wings off to shreds. He wanted to show this man just who Sakura belonged with. Sasuke forced himself to calm himself so as to not run after them and do something regrettable. 

"Dobe, who is that guy?" Sasuke asked the blonde who still had his arm around his shoulder, leading them to Ichiraku’s. 

"Huh? Oh! You mean Todoroki! He kinda dropped in from the sky like seven or six months ago. He didn't have any idea how he got here, saying he was from another world. Weird stuff," Naruto replied, although he murmured the last part to himself and something about pro heroes and villains before continuing. "Ino-chan performed her secret clan head walking technique thing and saw he was telling the truth! He's been assigned a few Jonin to shuffle between to watch him and try to help him back home. Sakura-chan is one of 'em."

Hmmm… A man from a different world. Not totally unbelievable, especially after all the things they saw during the Fourth Ninja War. Maybe he would help try to get Todoroki to his own world using his rinnegan. It would be a win-win. Todoroki could fuck off back to his home world doing whatever and Saskue gets Sakura all to himself. The delightful thought of him and Sakura together solidified his decision. He would get his girl.


End file.
